megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Light's Laboratory
, also known as Dr. Light's Research Laboratory, is the complex that serves as the home of Dr. Light and his family of robots, including Mega Man, Roll, Auto, Rush, Eddie, Beat, and Tango. It has also served as the birthplace for many other robots created by Dr. Light, including Proto Man and the industrial Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game. Others have been sent here for repairs, including Bass in Mega Man 7 and Duo in Mega Man 8, and it was from here that Bass stole the plans for the Super Adapter. The lab appears as a shop in Mega Man IV, Mega Man V, Mega Man 8 to Mega Man 11, and Mega Man & Bass. The lab is also briefly mentioned in The Journal of Dr. Cain when it is discovered by Dr. Cain and housing X. Dr. Light's lab is usually represented by a single image in the different games that it appears in, varying in appearance. Some have had it in the city, others have the laboratory situated out in the countryside, one location being the United States Midwest/West. One game, Mega Man 8, implied from the map screen that it was located near Denver, Colorado. In either case, the laboratory is usually depicted as a futuristic looking building with a blue roof and technology embedded into the walls, located in a small village far from the city.Rockman Character Collection booklet. There is usually a red mailbox in front of the house as well. The inside of the lab is usually characterized by metallic walls and one or several large computers and monitors. The size of the lab is never fully revealed, as it is usually only represented by a single room in most games. Items ''Mega Man 8 The Power Shield through Step Booster parts are available right away, while the Energy Saver through Exchanger parts which are located on the second screen of the shop are only available after completing the mid-level stage of fighting Duo. Due to the limited number of Bolts, Item purchases are limited and no more than 8 parts can be purchased. Additionally, excluding the Exit part, all parts can be considered as general power-ups for Mega Man which can improve his abilities. For the Shot parts, they can replace Mega Man's original second-level Charge Shot if chosen in the menu during gameplay. Mega Man 9 Mega Man 10 '''Note:' Despite being listed here, the shops accessed by Proto Man and Bass aren't in Dr. Light's laboratory, but unknown locations run by ????? and Reggae, respectively. ''Mega Man 11 Not all the items are available at the beginning of the game and require different methods to unlock. Each time a new item is unlocked, Dr. Light states that he made a new breakthrough. In Newcomer Mode, the amount of Beat Calls, Pierce Protectors, and Super Guards are unlimited, and the Energy Balancer is also part of Mega Man's standard equipment. As such, this negates the need to purchase any of these items along with the 1-Ups in the Shop during this Mode. Mega Man IV Note: The Weapon Gauge Recovery ability will only be necessary once Mega Man reaches the last 4 Robot Masters, which are the four Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 5. ''Mega Man V ''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Dr. Right (Dr. Light) and Roll run a shop and create items in exchange for Screws that can be found throughout the stages. All the items are available to purchase from the beginning. Dr. Right is the shopkeeper in Rockman's story, and Roll in Forte's story. Except for the Super Buster, Hyper Buster, Energy Balancer, Energy Saver, Super Recover and Super Armor, all items can be used only once, which means they need to be purchased again after usage. Other media In Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and worked in the laboratory with him before his betrayal of Light and the theft and reprogramming of the Robot Masters. Dr. Light's lab is located in New York, near New York City. Dr. Light's lab also appears in other comics and manga, such as the manga Mega Man Megamix, Mega Man Gigamix and Rockman & Forte. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series, Light Labs is the home of Dr. Light and his creations. When Mega Man is out fighting against Wily's robots, Dr. Light assists him from the laboratory. As revealed in issue 36, Light Labs also contained at least one large below-ground floor accessible via elevator, used for the creation of large-scale projects such as Gamma. The upper portion of Light Labs was later destroyed by Doc Robot in issue 45, but Dr. Light's financial situation was such that he was able to rebuild in short order, though at the cost of setting back some of his other projects. Gallery ''Mega Man'' series MM3LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 3 MM5LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 5 MM7LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 7 MM8LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 8 MM9LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 9 MM9 Light Lab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 9 MM9 Shop.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 9 MM10LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 10 MM10 Light Lab Opening.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 10 MM10 Light Lab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 10 MM10 Shop (Mega Man).png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 10 MM10 Shop (Proto Man).png|Proto Man shop in Mega Man 10 MM10 Shop (Bass).png|Bass shop in Mega Man 10 MM11LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 11 MMIVLightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man IV MMVLightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man V WWLightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. SAR-LabInner.png|Dr. Light's lab in Super Adventure Rockman MMPULightLab1.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man Powered Up MMPULightLab2.png|Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man Powered Up MM3LightLabConcept.png|Concept of Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 3. Other media Cartoonlightlab.jpg|Dr. Light's laboratory, as it appeared on the Mega Man animated series. LightLabsBegins.png|The beginning of Light Labs in the Archie Comics Mega Man comic book series. MegaManArchie6Preview5.jpg|Light Labs in Archie Comics' Mega Man comic. R6LightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in the Rockman 6 manga. R&FLightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FLightLabRoom.png|Inside Dr. Light's lab in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FLightLabRoomB.png|Auto's room in the Rockman & Forte manga, with some changes by Dr. Wily. R&FRockRepair.png|Mega Man being repaired in the lab in the Rockman & Forte manga. SakuraLightLab.png|Dr. Light's lab in a story from Capcom Design Works illustrated by Sakura. ''Mega Man X'' series Dr.LightsLabMHXConcepts.jpg|Concepts of Dr. Light's lab and Mega Man X's sealing capsule for Maverick Hunter X. MegaManArchieC034-X1.jpg|The ruins of Light Labs in 21XX, in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. MegaManArchieC034-X2.jpg|Dr. Cain finding X's capsule in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. DrCainX1.2.jpg|Dr. Cain finding X's capsule in Rockman X The Novel: Irregulars Report. Trivia *The building shown on the title screen of Mega Man 2 may or may not be Dr. Light's Laboratory. *The Mega Man 9 opening was originally planned to happen in a building similar to the ones built by Dr. Light in RockBoard instead of Dr. Light's Laboratory.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Right Takes Over the World See also *Big Eddie *Item shop (Mega Man & Bass) References es:Laboratorio de Investigación del Dr. Light Category:Mega Man series locations